Final Fantasy: Strykers story
by corybeam
Summary: this story is one that i created. it is a mix of Final Fantasy VIII andFinal Fantasy XIII. i hope you enjoy this "home made" installment of the Final Fantasy Saga. Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix.


Final Fantasy: Stryker's Story

Chapter One: Story Begins

Three men were walking down the paved highway in the plains of the landlocked continent of Boris. Boris was considered the heart of the world. This continent had the biggest city in Centill. This is the name that the people of this world gave it. The world is an old one with technology beyond our imagination. But this is also the world limited by creatures of all sorts. Not to mention evils that will scare children into being good. Even with all this wonderful technology magic was still at large. In this story one of these three men will be whisked into its problems having to solve many problems and saving Centill from a war hungry evil.

This paved highway was a small highway going from the mega city of Roland to the smile village of Gorl. The three men's names were Biggs, Wedge, and Stryker. All three were privates in the Borin army. They all were wearing the same blue uniform with body armor over their chests, the same shoulder pads, the same arm guards, and same leggings. The only thing that was optional was the helmet. The helmet covered the eyes with a clear adam mineral and it covered the entire head. The lord of Boris Dyral Boris XXXIV was a man that believed in honor so every soldier was required to have a sword with there equipment, but the soldiers still used there trusty M-16 rifles. Stryker who had his hair styled back in hedgehog spikes which allowed his bright red eyes to show, had the belief in using what you were comfortable with. He had a gleaming silver katana that was lighter than an M-16 assault rifle. He had joined the army not long ago. He wanted to join the Boris Black Ops. He joined the Borin army to make his application look good.

This was his first assignment. He and two others were to patrol the highway between Roland and Gorl.

"Well Newbie," said Wedge flicking back his long red hair. "Think ya can handle your first one?"

"Yeah man," Biggs said with a mischief in his voice. "This highway gets overrun by monsters and bandits everyday."

"I know that dumb ass," Stryker said annoyed. "I came from Gorl and I traveled on this god forsaken highway to get to the city." It seemed that these two were a couple of conceited bastards to Stryker. They thought they were so great that they rub it on everybody in the same rank, private. Well after a couple moments the inevitable happened. A couple of over sized insects came flying toward them. The sound like two revved up motorcycles came up to us. These insects scared the piss out of the two Biggs and Wedge.

The two chicken-shits ran toward the little town of Gorl which was not to far off. Stryker unsheathed the katana on his back .one insect came and tried to sting him. Stryker swung the blade and killed the monster. The other was right behind the first and tried to sting. But this time Stryker thrust the tip of the blade inside the monster. Both the giant annoyances were gone and dead. He walked after Biggs and Wedge to the town gates.

* * *

It took a few hors to get there he didn't see the two men but he saw the foot prints in the dirt on the side of the road every now and then. When he got to the gates he saw a couple of sentry guards. Each one had a shotgun.

"Hey guys," Stryker said. "Did you see a couple of wit brains wearing the same thing I am?" Stryker knew the guards of Gorl.

"Wait you were with them?" asked the one on the left.

"Yeah," Stryker answered.

"They said you were dead," explained the one on the right.

"Oh no those dumb shits just ran out on me when a couple of insects came," Stryker said.

"Well came back home for a day," said the one on the left. The big blue gate opened to reveal Stryker's home village.

This story is not of complete creation by Cory Beam. Square Enix owns the final fantasy logo. Cory Beam owns the Characters, Stryker, Ky, Corona, Byrdie, and Tetra. Cory Beam owns the world of Centill. Square Enix owns other chaacters and creatures. This story is completely fictional and none of it is real. Any names or places are clearly coincidental.

Any comments or questions email me at cor_


End file.
